magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Akazukin Chacha
Japanese Title: 赤ずきんチャチャ English Title: Red Riding Hood Chacha Italian Title: L'adorabile Lily Korean Title: 빨강망토 차차 Chinese Title: 小紅帽恰恰 Plot At the beginning of the anime, when Chacha is about to begin school, Seravy gave her a pendant called the Princess Medallion, and a magical bracelet and ring to Riiya and Shiine respectively. The Princess Medallion enables Chacha to transform into the Magical Princess, who can defeat Daimaō's minions, when she shouts the phrase "Let Love, Courage and Hope -- Magical Princess Holy Up!". However, the transformation works only if the three of them get together. Chacha, Shiine, and Riiya attend Urara School, named after their principal Urara. The three are in Banana Class with their teacher named Rascal-sensei who wields a whip and looks strict, but is actually very kind. On the same class is Kurozukin ("black-hooded") Yakko and Orin. Yakko admires Seravy deeply and even calls him Seravy-sama. Orin is a ninja of the Momonga Clan, and good at concealing herself. Orin is probably the most truthful character in the story, she develops a crush on Shiine when they first met. Later a selfish mermaid called Marine tags along because she is interested in Riiya. After Chacha's weapon, the Beauty Serene Arrow, is unable to beat one of Daimaō's minions, Access, the trio began to search for another, more powerful weapon called the Phoenix Sword or Wing Kris. As they do so, Chacha discovers that her parents are the King and Queen of their land. After encountering many obstacles, they find Phoenix Sword. They then begin their quest for the Bird Shield, the third weapon that the Magical Princess must acquire to defeat Daimaō's minions. At the end of this story arc, Chacha, Shiine, Riiya, Orin, Yakko, Marine, Dorothy, and Seravy together, as the eight Holy Warriors of Love, Courage, and Hope, get inside Daimaō's castle. They defeat Daimaō, after which the castle and the kingdom changes back to its original shape and color. The King's Crest, which is a magical artifact called the Holy Bird, is stolen by one of Daimaō's minions, Soprano. Whoever possesses the King's Crest can make the world good or evil. When Chacha as the Magical Princess fights Soprano, by accident they break the seal, allowing demons to enter their world and start devastating their land. Seravy tells them that to close the seal again, they must use things that are from gods or goddess. Because the Pendant, Bracelet, and Ring were given to them by Queen Joan, now a goddess, they sacrifice the three items to save the world. As a result, Chacha can no longer change into the Magical Princess, but her family gives her three more magical items, a magical brooch, compact, and Crescent Aurora Bracelet, which she can use to call up a boomerang which in turn brings her the items that can solve her problems. The rest of the series are based on the first 5 volumes of the manga. At the end of the series, Seravy settles down, engaged to be married to his former classmate, Dorothy. 'Episode List' OVAS The principal of Momiji Academy is furious. Her students don't compare to the student body at Urara Academy, and she wants to know why; thus, she decides to do the only logical solution: she sends a spy, the young Popi, to discover Urara's secrets for the taking! But when Popi arrives, he finds that discovering Urara's wonders might be difficult due to the lighthearted and random nature of the faculty and staff. Can the were-puppy Riiya, sorcerer Seravi, jovial Chacha and the rest of the gang help the secret spy Popi feel at home, even in the home of his rivals? '1- "Popi-kun ga Yattekita!" ("Here Comes Popy-kun!")' (ポピィくんがやってきた!) Airdate: 6 December 1995 '2- "Onsen Ryokō o Tsukamaero!" ("Catching the Trip to the Hot Springs!")' (温泉旅行をつかまえろ!) Airdate: 3 February 1996 '3- "Sayonara Chacha! Namida no Hana Ichi Monme" ("Goodbye Chacha! A Tearful Hana Ichi Monme")' (さよならチャチャ!涙の花いちもんめ) Airdate: 6 March 1996 Picture Gallery 'Transparent Files' 'Official Art' 'Screenshots' 'Transformations' 'Magical Princess' 'Spells' 'Chacha' 'Chacha with others' 'Riiya' 'Shiine' 'Riiya and Shiine' 'Yakko, Marine and Orin' 'Seravy and Dorothy' 'Teachers' 'Others' 'OVAS' 'Transformations, Introductions and Powers' 'Others' Video Gallery 'Openings' 'Endings' 'Transformations and Attacks' Category:Anime Category:1990-1999 Category:Akazukin Chacha Page